justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
All About Us
|artist = |from = EP |tvfilm =''Jordan Fisher'' |year = 2016 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 3 (P2) 2 (P1/P3) |dg = / / |mode = Trio |pc = / / to / / |gc = / / to / Golden Fizz/Golden Fizz |lc = |pictos = 168 |audio = |perf = Céline Baron (P1)https://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=6m6s Jerky Jessy (P2)https://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=9m27s Sarah Magassa (P3)https://youtu.be/ge6RjFnMB2k?t=3m44s |kcal = 25.2 |dura = 3:46 |mc = JD2017/'2018 JDU' 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |dlc = April 27, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |nowc = AllAboutUs}}"All About Us" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a trio; the lead dancer is a boy and the backup dancers are girls. All three of them are surrounded by a white outline line, which is surrounded by a black line. P1 P1 wears a mint green beanie and dark purple sunglasses. She wears a translucent blue jacket with pink edges and a hoodie, a blue skirt, mint green socks, and black boots with a pink sole. P2 P2 has brown hair, a pink and mint green sweater, black pants with fractal patterns the same color as his shirt, and generic blue sneakers. His appearance is based on Jordan Fisher. P3 P3 has long brown braided hair flipped to the side, hipster glasses, a caped shirt that is purple on top and orange on the bottom, blue ripped jeans, and white sneakers with mint green socks. At one point during the bridge of the song, the dancer's color scheme will temporarily consist of a bronze brown and a golden yellow. At the moment Gold Move 3 is executed, the dancers will become black with gold outlines, before returning to their regular color scheme for the final chorus. Allaboutus coach 1.png|P1 Allaboutus coach 2.png|P2 Allaboutus coach 3.png|P3 Background The background consists mainly of lines and fractal patterns. When the song starts, the background is a white backdrop that has a turquoise line that will travel to the right, revealing the dancers. Whenever the dancer's arms are diagonal, turquoise streaks will appear and follow their arm movement. In the first verse of the song, stripes and drawings appear in the background as the song progresses. When the chorus hits, the background turns black, and lines with dots that turn into a rainbow fractal pattern that flashes to the beat of the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for P2 and 2 Gold Moves for P1 and P3 (both of which are the same) in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2)/Both Gold Moves (P1/P3): Quickly move your right arm to the side with your right leg in the back. Gold Move 3 (P2): Slowly raise your arms up. Allaboutus gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) Allaboutus gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) in-game Allaboutus gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Allaboutus gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Valentine Vibes! *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' '' is the third song by Jordan Fisher in the franchise. **This is his first song to appear in the main series. *'' '' is one of five Trio routines where the lead dancer has more Gold Moves than the backup dancers. *The background in the chorus after the sung part is grey instead of white on Wii. *P3 s avatar has shorter hair than the actual coach. *A pictogram for the routine has reversed colors for P1 and P3: P1 s is lilac and P3 s is blue, while it should be the opposite. *The Gold Move effects are delayed. *P2 and P3 are featured in the Valentines Vibes! playlist notification on . Gallery Game Files Allaboutus.png|''All About Us'' Allaboutus cover albumcoach.png| album coach Allaboutus album bkg.png| album background Allaboutus banner bkg 1.png| menu banner allaboutus map bkg.png| map background Allaboutus cover@2x.jpg| cover AllAboutUs_Cover_1024.png| cover Allaboutus p3 ava.png|P3's avatar 200590.png|Golden avatar 300590.png|Diamond avatar Allaboutus pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms Allaboutus picto error.png|Pictogram with reversed colors In-Game Screenshots Allaboutus jd2017 menu.png|''All About Us'' on the menu Allaboutus jd2017 load.png| loading screen Allaboutus jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Allaboutus jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Allaboutus jd2016 load.png| loading screen Allaboutus jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Allaboutus jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Allaboutus jd2018 menu.png|''All About Us'' on the menu Allaboutus jd2018 load.png| loading screen Allaboutus jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Allaboutus jd2019 menu.png|''All About Us'' on the menu Allaboutus jd2019 load.png| loading screen Allaboutus jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Allaboutus p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1) Allaboutus p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) Allaboutus p3 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P3) Behind the Scenes Allaboutus bts 1.png|Behind the scenes 1 Allaboutus bts 2.png|Behind the scenes 2 Allaboutus bts 3.png|Behind the scenes 3 Others Allaboutus thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Allaboutus thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Jordan Fisher - All About Us (Official Video) Teasers All About Us - Gameplay Teaser (US) All About Us - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays All About Us - Just Dance 2016 �� Just Dance 2017 All About Us by Jordan Fisher �� (PS4) Just Dance® 2018 All About Us By Jordan Fisher 5* Megastars Just Dance Now All About Us (5 stars) Just dance 2019 - all about us (full gameplay) 5 stars References Site Navigation es:All About Us fr:All About Us pt-br:All About Us ro:All About Us ru:All About Us tl:All About Us tr:All About Us Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Jordan Fisher Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Céline Baron Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Sarah Magassa